


Walking Corpses & Pointy Fangs

by smalltowngirl24



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltowngirl24/pseuds/smalltowngirl24
Summary: Love will have its sacrifices.





	Walking Corpses & Pointy Fangs

Night descended upon the small college town like a slow approaching thunderstorm.  Long fingers of darkness clutching the campus of Silas University in its grasp, before squeezing tight and cutting off every sliver of light, leaving behind only the deep deafening black.

In the encroaching darkness, Laura Hollis stood alone like a sentry, looking off into the nothingness as if it held the secrets to everything.  Her unintentional watch took place atop the library’s roof, and she stared off into the night cloaked campus below; a small knife balanced in her hands, and she occasionally toyed with the weapon, flipping it from left hand to right hand in a smooth fashion.  Her fingertips deft and agile, avoiding the blades wicked serrated edge which would have nicked skin with the softest brush.

She was clad in form-fitting black, a pair of dusty combat boots traveling up and over her ankles, and a mysterious utility belt encircled her waist.  The visible contents of which contained a nasty looking machete, a 9mm glock, a gleaming flashlight and what appeared to be a long range walkie talkie.  She placed the smaller hunting knife back into it’s own holster, and then heaved a sigh.  She raked her long chestnut hair into a messy ponytail with her fingers, before she turned away from the railing and it’s shadowed danger.

Carmilla was _late_.

_Again_.

The vampire was not always known for being on time. This fact annoyed Laura more than she liked to admit because she herself was as punctual as the sun.  Although lately, all she saw the world lit by was the eerie glow of the moon. 

It’d been days since their last interaction, and in that timeframe they had lost so many.  The infection was spreading, leaping from dorm to dorm like an out of control wildfire.  Try as they might to contain the flames, it only seemed to burn hotter and brighter with each passing day.  

Laura wasn’t so sure they could hold them off any longer, and by them, she meant the walking dead.  Silas University would fall to this spreading plague; it was just a matter of when not if, and when it did… Well, then the town of Waschbar would be next, and then beyond that?  It would become an epidemic.

She bit her lip, her shoulders slumping, she wasn’t so sure she could hold it all together much longer… She was so tired, and she was only human.  Just a fragile mortal caught between a war of the supernatural and the ever growing horde of… _zombies._  

Yes, zombies.  That was what they were.  The walking dead, the never sleeping, the sick and the damaged and the dying were all stages of the same thing: zombies.  She had seen _28 Days Later_ and all of the _Resident Evil_ movies, and she had discussed with her friends how frightening it would be to exist in those worlds of danger and flesh-eating mindless drones.

Never once did she dream she would find herself really caught up in an apocalypse.  Certainly not one complete with vampires, werewolves, magic and centaurs.

“Sorry I’m late,” a flirtatious voice whispered just behind her ear and she immediately jumped, whipping around to find herself face to face with her own supernatural creature.  She preferred to think of the brunette vampire as her own personal plague.

Some days she would rather be a zombie.  At least they no longer dealt with teenage angst and first time college romance.

“Carmilla,” she said by way of greeting.  Her tone was guarded, careful not to betray any emotion.  Her eyes were wary, she did not completely trust the vampire.  That much was clear.

“Laura.” The vampire replied.  Her dark ocher eyes were amused, and she slipped a hand into one pocket while adopting a relaxed stance, leaning against the iron fence encircling the rooftop.  She wore an outfit identical to Laura’s own, but Carmilla possessed just two long wicked looking swords on her own belt.  She then placed her free hand on the hilt of one, a mischievous grin finding it’s way to her lips. “Fancy finding you here.”  

“ _You_ asked _me_ to meet you here.” Laura’s blank expression twitched with annoyance.  Carmilla knew exactly how to get under her skin, and she detested that the most about the vampire.

Before all of this, Carmilla was just Laura’s annoying creepy roommate and then... for a little while, something more.  Now she was a bloodthirsty immortal creature, and that was something Laura could never forget. 

Carmilla made sure of that, back before…  She shook herself slightly, a slight twinge beyond her careful blank facade.  She could not think about that now.

A flash of fang now glimmered back at her from Carmilla’s sultry lips, and they caught the light of the moon struggling to peek through the dark gray clouds.  Her eyes were hungry, devouring Laura with their endless depths.  “Did I? I hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long.”

“You always do.” Laura replied before turning back to stare at the ground below.  Somewhere, down there in the dark abyss, was the sleepless horde.  She could hear a low guttural groan followed by an animalistic growl as one bumped into another, and she closed her eyes, trying to find the peaceful place within herself that still refused to accept this was her reality.

“Laur,” Carmilla’s voice was less abrasive now, less cocky.  She knew, somehow, that Laura was losing grip on herself.  That this horrible situation they found themselves in was starting to wear on the mortal girl. “I think I’ve found her hiding place.”

“You’re too late. Too many have fallen… too many have died.” Laura’s voice was bitter.  

“I can get to her, I think.  I might be able to persuade her to give us the antidote. If I could convince her...”

Laura laughed this time.  The sound was shrill and angry in the quiet.  Below, another hungry low moan floated up to them in response.  “What good will it do? There can’t possibly be enough to heal everyone, and _Danny…_ ”

She broke off, unable to say it.

_Danny is already dead_.  

Carmilla stepped forward, reaching out uncertainly before allowing her hand to drop back down to her side.  She was never certain about the rules with Laura.  Not since that night when…

She shook herself, never mind that now.  She needed to focus.  Focus on beating this virus and getting these idiot humans to safety.  Or whatever they perceived that to be anyway, after all the world was full of many, many dark things that these simple beings such as humans couldn’t seem to accept or realize.

“Laura,” she repeated again.  Her voice softer, more urgent. “I think we can beat this.  I really do.”

It was odd, to be playing this role.  Normally it would be Laura urging her to try harder, to look for the antidote, to beat the virus.  Laura was the nurturer between the two of them, and Laura was the one who believed that good really could triumph over evil.  

Funny how time could change things; funny how time could erode away at things too.

Laura lowered her head, swallowing and reaching back to the holster of the hunting knife, fingering the black rubber handle as if it comforted her.  “Even if we did, Carm,” she didn’t bother to stop herself from using the nickname, “things will never go back to how they were.  In the before…”

Before the virus, she had never killed anyone alive or undead.  Now she’d killed hundreds of mindless zombies, supernatural creatures and even human beings who had not succumbed to the disease yet.  Everything that made them human still existed, even if it was slowly falling prey to the hungry virus.  

She wasn’t sure if that qualified as murder or if it was a righteous kill, and she wasn’t sure if she would ever be okay with any of it… Killing was killing, wasn’t it?

Carmilla touched Laura this time.  Her hand lightly encircled the smaller girl’s wrist, and Laura started with surprise, turning to look into Carmilla’s deep brown eyes with her softer hazel ones.

“They won’t.” Carmilla said solemnly.  “They can’t.”

Laura found her eyes stinging with unshed tears.  Was there really no hope for anything or anyone?

“But they can be better.” Carmilla promised her.  “They can be better than this.”

Laura tugged her wrist away, turning back to the night, back to the darkness that surrounded them.  “I hope you’re right, Carm. I really do.”

Carmilla would not be shied away from this time.  It was going to be the last time she saw Laura most likely, and despite the angry words they had exchanged and all the meaningless bickering, there was a part of her that needed this interaction to go well.  She needed these last few precious moments to last her a lifetime.  No, several lifetimes.  Who knows what punishment awaited her at the great hall of the vampires... she shuddered, and swallowed.  She loved Laura once, well as close as her black heart could get, and she still loved her now.  This she could not deny.

"Laura," she said huskily.  "Please."

Laura ignored her, but the line of her shoulders betrayed her, shaking in a silent sob.  Carmilla could no longer resist and she stepped behind her, long arms touching Laura's waist lightly, then pulling forward to encircle the smaller girl in them.  Laura started to struggle but Carmilla tightened her embrace and Laura stilled against her.  All protest gone out of her, and this made Carmilla sadder than anything else.  Laura giving in wasn't anything she was used to, and it was a sign of how bad things had gotten.

Carmilla rested her chin lightly on Laura's small shoulder, and for a second, Laura turned her face toward Carmilla's own and the vampire felt the salty sting of the mortal's tears on her cheek.  It had been a long time since she had seen those. 

Wordlessly she did the only thing that made it better--the only healing that Laura had ever responded to before.  She raised her mouth and captured Laura's own with it.  Laura froze for a second, her warm lips still against Carmilla's cool smooth marble ones, as if she were deciding how to react. And then, decision made, she opened her mouth in response and for a second, Carmilla forgot where she was and what she intended to do.  For a moment, she was nothing but raw feeling. 

There was a flash of heat and desire that made her hands slide up into Laura's hair, and in response caused Laura to turn her body and press herself against Carmilla, greatly deepening their kiss.  Without any hesitation, Carmilla slid her hands down to the pert curve of Laura's ass and she cupped and started to lift just below there, raising her to where she was sitting on the cool iron railing, fitting perfectly between the tall narrow spikes that capped it.  Behind Laura was a dizzing several hundred foot drop, but she did not turn to look down in fear or give any scene that she knew her elevation had changed or become more precarious.  She did not grip the spikes to help her balance, but instead she only raised her own arms to wrap behind Carmilla's neck, one hand resting lightly on her jaw as she kissed her back with all the passion she possessed.  All of her trust, her life, literally in Carmilla's hands.  Carmilla could only groan in response, realizing that this was truly what she came for--the comfort of Laura's equal hunger for her. 

It was a romantic moment for the books and probably would have gone much, much further.  If it hadn't been for the interruption.

At that precise moment, another being entered their nightly meeting.  She was taller than the average person, dark chestnut hair fell just below her shoulder blades, and tiny intricate braids were woven into patterns along her skull.  She wore clothes of earth tones, and tied onto her waist was a simple thong of more garments.  She cleared her throat, revealing an elegant hand with too long nails and a feral light gleamed in her yellow eyes.

Carmilla smelled the werewolf long before she approached and a wrinkle of distaste curled her lip.  Werewolves smelled like wet dirty dogs to vampires, and she hated their presence with a centuries old bitterness that overcame her better judgement.  “Hello, dog,” she greeted without turning around, disentangling herself from Laura with an unhappy snarl.

Laura held no such grudges and immediately hopped down from the railing with a much warmer expression and greeting.  “Alex!” She called, brightening a little.  “You came!”

“Of course I did,” Alex said returning Laura’s smile.  “It was a meeting that could not be missed.  I heard and smelled the bloodsucker’s presence as I was passing by and felt the need to attend.  Especially since I found it badly mutilating your face with its stink.”

Carmilla bristled immediately, before turning around and fixing Alex with a dangerously cold smile. “I could smell your own odor from three miles back, dog.”

Alex’s lips rose in an answering snarl. “Perhaps I should come closer and give you the scent of your stolen blood to mask it.  Had I not interrupted, perhaps you would have robbed Laura of some of hers."

“Guys" Laura interrupted immediately. “Stop.”

Alex and Carmilla regarded one another silently before each turning to look at Laura. “My apologies,” Alex said smoothly, breaking the pregnant pause, “I guess I lose my better judgement when my senses are plagued by the filth of a vampire.”  

Carmilla’s expression darkened but Alex continued before she could retort.  “I came bearing news.  The pack has decided to join your fight, but only if you can guarantee the vampires will leave campus immediately following the battle.  This has been wolf territory for centuries, and therefore it shall remain ours for all of time after the battle is won.”

Laura shook her head, crest-fallen. “I cannot.  The vampires will never agree to that, and I cannot force them.  I hold no contest in their court, and they also believe that Silas has also been theirs and theirs alone for centuries.”

A disappointed look briefly touched Alex’s features before she said. “This saddens me.  The wolves very much do not want to harm those of your kind, after all, we often choose you for mates.  It is just that we cannot risk great harm without great reward.”

Carmilla could hold her tongue no longer. “You are all fools to make any demands!  You will have to join forces with the puny humans if you wish for your species’ survival.  The virus does not discriminate between dirty mutts and human beings.”

Alex turned to her with a hateful glint in her yellow eyes.  “And we all know it does nothing to vampires,” her tone became very soft, “perhaps this is because it started among your kind.  After all, filth breeds more filth.”

Carmilla jerked up from her relaxed stance against the metal gate and lunged forward, only stopping when Laura pressed a short arm against her waist.  Carmilla went limp at the touch, her eyes turning to find Laura staring up at her with a thunderous expression.

“No,” she said shortly. “Stop trying to fight!”

“Both of you,” she turned back to Alex. “Carmilla is right.  We need each other.  We need _all_ of each other to win against this virus.”

Carmilla stifled a small smile.  There was the Laura she knew and…

Well, the Laura she knew.  There wasn’t much time for other things clearly.

Alex regarded them both with an unreadable look before sighing softly. “You are right.  I am not to so sure I can convince the pack of the urgency of working together, but I will try.  If I succeed, then we will be there tomorrow for the last stand…”

Laura smiled. “Thank you Alex.

The werewolf turned, her steps light and soundless on the cool concrete of the library’s roof.  “Don’t thank me, Laura.” She called to them.  “I haven’t convinced them yet.”

Laura nodded, not realizing Alex had already sprang back into the night via the fire escape, changing shape into a great red blur so that she could contest against the sea of the undead below.  She would be as silent as a ghost under the shadows of the moonlight, and Laura knew she had made it safely when a howl went up and was answered by raucous chorus of answering wolves.  Their number indistinguishable although Laura knew it to be close to fifty.

“Great,” Carmilla said, returning to lean against the railing while regarding her perfectly manicured fingernails, “they’ll be dirty bitches at tomorrow’s party.”

“Carmilla!” Laura reproached.  “We need them.  Just like we need the witches and the centaurs.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes before looking up to meet Laura’s own wary gaze.  She smiled.  “I have no beef with spellcasters, and the horse people are… weird to say the least, but they are okay by me when the chips are down and they bring their bow and arrows. Do we really need a bunch of flea infested canines?” She dropped her voice an octave, reaching a hand out as if she thought her touch might persuade Laura to call back Alex and retract her plea for help.

Laura immediately pulled away from her.  She no longer wanted the distraction of physical touch.  “Go, Carmilla.  Tell the vampires we fight tomorrow at dusk.”

Carmilla’s fingers closed on air and she dropped the offending hand to her side.  She looked down, studying her thick workmanlike boots.  If Laura were looking at her, she would have seen the sadness written all over Carmilla’s face, but instead Laura was looking out to the courtyard down below.  Down to where the dead were walking, and the sickness was spreading…

Laura’s voice was softer now. “Go.”

The vampire didn’t wait for any more rejection.  She got what she came for, despite it being short... It was still passionate enough.  She was gone as quickly as she’d came.  

When Laura turned back around, only the long empty black night greeted her.  She waited several long minutes, listening for signs that Carmilla was truly gone, even though she knew deep down her mortal ears would never be able to hear them.  Then with a great rush, her sobs broke the night’s vigil and she fell to her knees.

She would face the dead tomorrow.

Tomorrow.  Judgement day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so all errors are mine. I've written most of this story already so updates should be pretty regular and quick. As always feedback is appreciated. -STG


End file.
